A Knight's Duty
by spike1970
Summary: One-shot. Sodia investigates the strange goings on in a mansion owned by a depraved libertine. Rated M for safety.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Vesperia, Nor any of it's characters, they are the property of Namco-Bandai. **_

_**I do not own Holy Silver Knight, Flynn. That's the property of artist, Komakura Chiyori  
**_

_**This story takes place At the same time as Scattered Moon part 10 just after Estellise is cured.**_

* * *

_**TALES OF VESPERIA: HOLY SILVER KNIGHT FLYNN #2, A KNIGHT'S DUTY**_

* * *

_**(Fountain Plaza The lower Quarter)**_

_**(Flynn's point of view)**_

I was out on my usual patrol in the lower Quarter until...

"Hey, Flynn..." Hanks sr, along with Ted and Nora greeted me. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling good, as you can see." I replied, patting Nora on the head. "I'm glad to see that you're looking well, Hanks sr,"

"Ha ha ha... It's my only redeeming quality, nowadays." Hanks sr laughed back.

Ted ran up the stairs leading to the Comet's rooms. "YURI! FLYNN'S BACK!" He shouted out. He opens the door to Yuri's room. "Yuri...?" But Yuri wasn't home. "Yuri's not here!" He pokes his head out the window.

"Ted!" Hanks sr called up. "Didn't I tell you that he's out running errands for the store today?" He reminded. Then he turns to me. "Didn't you need to see Yuri for something, Flynn?" He asks.

"Oh... no, I'm..." I answered. "It wasn't anything important, really."...sigh.. Same old Yuri, I see.

"Lieutenant Flynn!" Sodia called out as she approached. "There you are! I've been looking all over the Plaza for you!"

"Sodia..." I turned my attention to my second in command. "What is it?" I asked.

"The Commandant would like to see you." Sodia answered. We hurried back to the Castle.

* * *

_**(The Castle, Alexei's office)**_

I entered commandant Alexei's office. "Flynn Scifo at your service, your excellency!" I saluted.

"Flynn..." Commandant Alexei looked at me with his piercing grey eyes. "I recall that you have not left on your knightly pilgrimage yet."

"Ye...Yes, I have not, your excellency." I replied. "I wanted to make sure that lady Estellise has fully recovered from that...incident the other day." I explained.

"I see..." Commandant Alexei nodded. "The affair where she was...drugged by certain members of the council and was ultimately found at that men's club the other day... servicing the...ahem... customers. How is she?"

"I'm told that she has recently regained all her memories, your excellency." I answered. "And she was walking perfectly normally."

"In other words, Flynn, other than her...unfortunate loss of her virginity, she is perfectly normal." Commandant Alexei stated. "That said, you are to start preparing to leave immediately." He looks at me. "I will entrust you with an important search mission...!" I gasped in surprise. I think I may be assigned to...search for master Ioder.

_**XXX**_

After I've been given my new assignment, I leave commandant Alexei's office. I think about what Commandant Alexei told me...

_**Alexei:**_ "This search... Make sure to keep it a secret."

That would be a bit difficult, All things considered. Especially... The recent incident with lady Estellise.

Speaking of which... "Flynn!" I hear her call out to me, followed by the sound of her shoes and the rustling of her skirt as she joyfully ran up to me.

"Lady Estellise!" I yelped in surprise as she squeezed his hands. She had a very happy expression on her cute face.

"...Flynn? You don't look very well." Lady Estellise noticed I was looking a bit...surprised to see her. "...Are you feeling all right?" She asked.

"Huh?" I said

"...Or is there something on your mind?" Lady Estellise asked.

"O-Of course not! It's nothing." I stammered, feeling kinda silly. I have a feeling she might know what's on my mind.

"Oh... Are you sure you're all right?" Lady Estellise asked.

"I'm fine." I replied.

Then I notices something. "Hm?" I turn my head in the direction of one of the hallways.

"What's wrong?" Lady Estellise asked, looking in the same direction.

"Oh, it's nothing." I answered. I wonder...was that Sodia...?

"Anyway, Flynn what do you think of my new gown?" Lady Estellise asks giving her dress a twirl. "Clara recently made it for me, It's a slightly different version of my blue gown."

"It looks pretty nice, Lady Estellise... Just like a princess." I replied. "...And I see that you're wearing your heart-shaped hairpiece again... And you're smelling like bubblegum again... And you're wearing a bodhi-blastia." It's almost like she was still the textbook little naive virgin princess from four months ago... almost.

"...Hee hee hee.. Oh thank you Flynn.." Lady Estellise giddily replied. "I never thought I actually missed wearing my favorite hairpiece or my favorite smell. That awful drug that Ragou was making me take really messed me up."

"No kidding, lady Estellise." I agreed. "You were even wearing clothes that only Gradana liked." Lady Estellise has since threw them out, along with that cheap-looking hair-clip... She mentioned it all reminded me too much of her... occupation that Ragou had her do...

_**XXX**_

"So what was Alexei talking talking to you about?" She asked as we walked together down the hall. "Was it about Ioder and your pilgrimage?"

Well... No point keeping that a secret... least not from her. "That's correct, lady Estellise." I answered. "I held off my pilgrimage to make certain you were fully recovered. But now that you look like you are... more or less... I leave for Halure in a few days."

"I see." Lady Estellise replied. We talked about a few other things...

… Eventually we saw Julia walking towards us. "Oh, hello, Flynn, lady Estellise." She greeted.

"Julia, How are things going?" I asked.

"Rather fine until I had a rather unpleasant fright." Julia replied. "One of the cats decided to show off it's latest catch."

"Oh my, was it a mouse?" Lady Estellise nervously asked, hands up to her chin.

"...*shudder*... Earthworm... five inches...*tremble*..." Julia clutches her arms and trembles. "...Five really scary inches...*shiver*... It scared me so bad, that I glomped the first person I ran into when I was fleeing in icy fear from it."

Funny when you think about it, here is a person that clearly has no problem getting...dirty when she tears into a gang of other-dimensional glitter-blooded homosexual rapists that almost made me and Yuri like them..

Or a large other-dimensional glitter-blooded tentacle monster.

Or, just last week, A completely psychotic bloodthirsty assassin wielding a pair of wicked looking knives and an even crazier hairdo hired to kill both me and her. Said assassin's still kicking and has vowed to...get even one day.

But show her a worm, even a small one, and she becomes a terrified girl and runs away in in total panic. Go figure.

"Who?" I asked.

"Sodia." Julia answered. "And I think I may have freaked her out just as badly as I was freaked out. But she managed to dispose of that horrid slimy pink slithering creature... *shudder*_._.. Just thinking about it still sends chills down my spine...*shiver*... It took me a while to calm down and let go of Sodia... I'll need to talk to Natalie about her pet's discipline."

"...Tee hee hee... Just another day in the castle." Lady Estellise giggled. "Ah, mild castle life."

"... Not quite so mild to me... I was just scared outta my wits today." Julia replied. "Nice dress by the way... 'The perfectly prim attire for a proper princess'... As Margaret would say. Better than those rags Gradana gave you."

Indeed lady Estellise does, Julia.

"Anyway, Flynn, I heard some interesting gossip in the Noble Quarter concerning duke Calvin DeSade..." Julia began to tell us about what she heard...

* * *

_**(A bit earlier, in the Noble Quarter)**_

_**(Sodia's point of view)**_

As Flynn headed inside to talk to commandant Alexei, I decided to have a stroll around the Noble Quarter. Maybe I'll drop in on my folks for a bit.

A safe and peaceful imperial city... Well, that's what Zaphias looks like on the outside, But... I still remember what sir Flynn said when we were dining at that izakaya (Yurzorean restaurant)...

_**Flynn:**_ "We need to change this country from the inside out, Sodia...!"

I probably wouldn't have given it much thought at the time, but after what happened to sir Flynn and some other guy(Yuri, I think his name was) and almost to both me and that lesbian maid, Julia last fall in the Lower Quarter...*shudder*... Not to mention that I had to...ugh...kill some of those people in order to keep myself being killed or...*shudder*...worse(Though Julia thinks that those guys were sub-human because they were pedophile rapists, not to mentions beings from another dimension called Gary Stus). Gods that was awful.

Suddenly, my little trip down Memory Lane was interrupted by a sickeningly familiar voice... "Oooh what's this?" Belonging to my former captain, Alexander von Cumore...! Ugh... Just looking at that fop's making my stomach twist. "Well well, If it isn't my darling little Sodia Fortescue." I feel like I'm about to gag!

Cumore leans up close to me, the heavy scent of lilacs filling my nostrils. "How unfortunate, the daughter of a marquess being being used by that insignificant little lowlife, Flynn."

I lean away from him.

"I really feel pity you, you know." That kind of pity, I can do without, thank you very much. "If you ever grow weary of playing around with him, you can always come back to me." He offered. "I would greet you warmly, yes?"

"I refuse." I replied. "After that disgusting stunt you pulled on him last fall..." That I got caught up in, I might add. "...I'd rather have the Lord Of The Plains take a diarrhea dump in my ear, than return to your brigade." Can't believe I just said that.

Cumore gives me a disappointed look. "Hmph...How stubborn. I hope you come to your senses quickly, Sodia." In your dreams, Cumore. And he turns and leaves along with brigade. All of them laughing.

"...Ugh...I can't believe I spent a week in that...man's brigade..." I thought to myself, shaking my head in complete...disgust.

Anyway, where was I...? Oh yeah! I was gonna visit my folks. As I walked past two older noblewomen, I overheard their conversation.

"Madam, madam, Have you heard?" The slender woman asked. "...About those screams that people have been hearing at night..." Huh? Screams...?

"Oh yes!" The fat woman answered. "I heard that it's coming from duke Calvin's mansion..."

"How eerie..." The thin woman shuddered.

"...From duke Calvin's mansion...?" I thought. I remembered that lady Estellise once visited that place back when Ragou was drugging her. Maybe the screams they were referring to where when that fat Yurzorean that was there at the time was... taking a branding iron to her body. But I have a feeling that this might be more...recent. I decided to head over there and check it out. Guess my folks will have to wait...

* * *

_**(The DeSade mansion, front entrance)**_

"Screams?" The maid nervously said when I asked about the screams. "Well... I don't know anything about that..."

"I see..." I replied. "If you see or anything suspicious, please feel free to..." Then I noticed that the maid was gripping her apron rather tightly and I noticed that there were...bruises in her wrists.

We both flinched when we heard a sudden crash coming from inside the mansion. "I... I apologize!" The maid bows. "Please leave now!"

"Oh!" I said, noticing how nervous her voice has suddenly gotten. What? I noticed a shadow in one of the windows. Were we being...watched? There's something REALLY strange about this..! I need to let Flynn know...! I hurried back to the Castle...

* * *

_**(The Castle, moments later)**_

I made it back to the Castle, And I found Flynn just as he got out from his meeting with commandant Alexei. "Fl..." I started to say, but...

...I was suddenly interrupted by another voice. "Flynn!" Lady Estellise happily shouted out as she ran up to him

"Lady Estellise!" Flynn yelped in surprise as she squeezed his hands.

"...Flynn? You don't look very well." Lady Estellise said, noticing Flynn's startled expression. "...Are you feeling all right?" She asked.

"Huh?" Flynn blurted.

"...Or is there something on your mind?" Lady Estellise continued to inquire.

"O-Of course not! It's nothing." Flynn stammered, looking like an idiot. Which I was kinda feeling like at the moment.

"Oh... Are you sure you're all right?" Lady Estellise kept asking.

"I'm fine." Flynn replied. Oh, what's the point. I turned and left those two.

_**XXX**_

I made my way down the hallways as fast as I could without running. What was I thinking? I can't believe I was going to rely on sir Flynn. I mean he can say whatever he wants, but in the end, he's just another noble's puppet. But I probably already knew that. Fine! I'll just act on my own beliefs myself!

But just as I turn the corner to the hallway leading to the entrance hall. "AAAAAAAAAAH!" I suddenly hear what sounded like Julia screaming. Then she came running around the corner, looking completely scared...? Huh...? Then she notices me, and rushes towards me.

"Hey, whoa! Julia what are you..." I said... just as she... "GAAH!"... Glomped me! ACK! "Julia! let go of me!" Just what is it with lesbians always glomping me!? I swear this is all the Quoi Woods fault! Stupid curse!

"S-Sodia! Sodia!" Julia trembled, still holding me. "H-Help! P-P-Please!... W-W-Worm!"

"Wait what?" I said in surprise. "A worm?" Is that what's frightening her? Not to mentioning making her hug me as if we were an item?

Just then, we both heard a…*meow*... I looked sown and saw that it was Natalie's cat, Mepple, who just happen to have a wriggling worm in its mouth. "Mepple, you..." I said just as...

… Julia cowered behind me and trembled more intensely. "EEK!...Oh, how h-h-horrid! How hideous!...whimper whimper wimpy wimpy... G-Get rid of it, Sodia! Please! I'm begging you!"

Oh brother. Anyway, Mepple placed the worm on the floor, and I picked it up... oh yuck... and threw it out the window.

Julia hugged me again, and was still trembling. "H-Hold me, S-Sodia..." and whimpering. "I'm still so s-s-scared..."

"Okay, okay, The worm's gone..." I said.

"Are you s-s-sure?" Julia trembled.

"I'm pretty sure, Julia.." I answered back. "Can you let go of me now...?Please." I asked. "...Before someone sees us like this!" It took a moment for Julia to stop shivering and whimpering and she finally let go. She was blushing slightly as she back-stepped and patted her skirt and apron down.

"...ahem...I apologize for my inappropriate behavior earlier, Sodia." Julia bowed. "Thank you very much for your help. I'll have a little chat with Natalie about her pet later on." Talk about mood swings. A terrified girl one moment, and now a professional calm young woman the next.

"Just what was that all about, Julia?" I asked. "I mean I've seen you rip into scary rapists, and even saw you go all machete-crazy on a tentacle monster. I never thought you'd be that...terrified of... of all things...an earthworm? I mean, I know they're all gross and icky and everything, but to be THAT frightened of 'em...? Seriously?"

"I know, it's just absolutely embarrassing..." Julia shook her head. "That I would be so terrified of something as small and insignificant as a...*shiver*... worm. But ever since what happened to me six years ago, I absolutely really truly can't stand those things...*shiver some more*... Anyway, changing the subject; has Flynn finished speaking with Alexei?"

"Yeah, he did..." I answered. "And now he's talking with lady Estellise. They're back that a ways..." I thumb in the direction I came from.

"Thank you, Sodia." Julia bows. "We'll probably chat later." And she heads off towards sir Flynn and Lady Estellise. I continue onwards towards the entrance... Huh...? I thought I heard Julia and Flynn talking back there. Never mind. I got a mansion to investigate.

* * *

_**(The DeSade mansion, early evening)**_

I made my way back to the DeSade mansion. Huh...? Guards...!? Why now...? "We are currently guarding this estate!" The guard told me as he blocked me from the main entrance. "Those who are not involved are asked to leave! Sir Cumore's orders!"

I was still determined to get to the bottom of this. So I walked away til I was out of sight and ducked into some bushes. Unseen, I snuck around to the back of the mansion. I saw that there was only one of them guarding the back door. So I snuck up and kayoed him with a karate chop to the back of his head, and made my in.

As I dashed down the hallway, guess who I ran into. "Are you lost?" Cumore asked, getting my attention.

"Captain Cumore!? Why are you here!?" I asked.

"That's what I would like to ask you." Cumore replied. "So you were the one that was sniffing around here this afternoon."

"Yeah I was, so?" I replied.

Cumore continued. "You're getting in way over your head. You should leave this little matter to me." He coldly suggested.

"Leave it to you!? What are you talking about!?" I wasn't about to take no for an answer. "Let me pass!" I demanded, hand on my hilt. "There's something wrong with this mansion!"

What Cumore does next kinda surprised me... He just steps aside. "...sigh... Well, go then, if you really want to." He waves his hand down the hall. "It'll end up being just a waste of time." He lets me go on by. "You eventually get hurt is you keep on poking your nose in other people's business, Sodia." He warns in a condescending tone. "There are things that even knights can't do...! You're a noble, you should know that very well." Guh... "Quit contemplating ways in which you can punish the rich and powerful. It's futile. This is, after all, a dog eat dog world...! Oh ho ho ho ho!" Nngh...! I just ran down the hallway, if only to get myself out of earshot of that guy...

_**XXX**_

Just then, I heard... "...Someone's voice..." I looked left and right til I... "Over there!" saw where it was coming from. Cumore's comment earlier ran through my head as I dashed towards that door. If what he said was true, then what's the whole point of being a knight...? What are we doing...? What are we doing this for...? ARGH! Dammit, Sodia! Get those thoughts outta there! Focus on the mission, dammit! I open up the door and step inside..

"Wh... What's this!?" The whole room was full of cages! And each cage had a group of girls and boys in them, They were all dressed in dirty rags and looked like they were...half-starved! What the hell!?

Then a voice caught my attention. "These are my toys." I turn to face the owner of that voice. "Do you like it, miss knight?" Asked this guy wearing a posh-looking outfit, and a monocle.

"Duke Calvin!?" I replied when I recognized him. "What is this!?" I asked, pointing at all those cages. "Not to mention, where did they come from?" I don't actually recall any missing person reports in Zaphias.

"From Muluroccia, courtesy of baron Ragou, if you're wondering..." Calvin replied. "Me and my fellow libertines are planning to take them, along with some male and female prostitutes, and a tentacle monster or two to our little resort in the Astefiellus Mountains and have ourselves a hundred and twenty days of carnal pleasure and depravity, with them as our toys."

Oh, god... I think I'm gonna be sick!

"As you can see, right now I'm currently breaking them with a bit of starvation. Keeping them just barely alive, but not killing them." He gleefully looks at his suffering captives. "It's fun to see them slowly get weaker and lose their minds. Don't you agree?"

"YOU...WHAT..." I yelled back, hand on my hilt, ready to draw my sword. "... WHAT DO YOU THINK THOSE PEOPLE ARE!?" That's it! This pompous jackass is so under arrest!

"Oh, dear...I'll take that as a 'no'." Calvin pulls a lever and...

"EEK! WHA!?"... Where did this cage come from!? I try to pull on the bars "Ugh!" No good! I'm trapped!

"Now you stay right there, miss." Calvin grinned at my current predicament.

"WHY YOU!" I growled, trying to pull those damn bars loose.

Just then, two of those guards drag in a maid... wait a sec... It's that maid that I was talking to earlier that afternoon! "She caught on to what's happening because of you." Calvin points an accusing finger at her. "What have you done?"

"The maid cowers into a nearby corner and was shivering in fear as Calvin approached. "Oh..._*shiver shiver shiver*_...P-P-Please...*shiver shiver shiver*... Please have mercy...*shiver some more*...!"

She looked even more terrified of duke Calvin than Julia was of that worm earlier.

Calvin raises his cane... "YOU LYING PIECE OF TRASH!"... And beats that maid with it.

"AAAAAH!" The maid screams from the repeated blows of that cane.

This is too much! "STOP...STOP IT!" I screamed at Calvin as he continues to strike that poor maid. "Ugh... If only I could get out of this cage!" I rattled the cage bars in frustration. Then, I noticed just outside... "Captain Cumore!" I called out to him. "Capt..." Only for him to turn and leave. That bastard! It can't be! Did he already know about this!?

"Too bad miss..." Calvin gloated after he finished beating that maid, who was kneeling in a corner and sobbing. "It looks like your little plan failed."

He turns to his guards. "Shackle that worthless maid to the wall!" He orders and they shackle her to the wall. "I'm not done with you yet... Heat up that branding iron. The one that Kitano used on that princess last month."

"Yes, milord!" The guards saluted and they heated up a brazier and thrust a branding iron with some Yurzorean kanji on it into the coals.

"...sob... No, milord!... sob... Not the branding iron... Anything but that!" The maid sobbed as the guards stripped her naked.

"Be silent!" Calvin slapped her across the face and turned to me. "That worthless maid and these worthless bums are now my 'property'." He drags out one of the girls, by the hair, from her cage. "I don't think you can object to what I do with my 'things'?"

"PEOPLE ARE NOT THINGS!" I shouted. "THE LAW WILL NOT CONDONE SUCH ACTS OF CRUELTY!"

"THE LAW...? THE LAW IS NOTHING IN FRONT OF POWER! HA HA HA HA HA!" Calvin laughed back at me. "IN THIS PLACE, I AM THE LAW! HERE, NO ONE IS ABOVE ME! NOT THOSE SLAVES! NOT THAT USELESS MAID! NOT EVEN THE PRINCESS HERSELF WHEN SHE WAS HERE ON A SYMPATHY CALL AND I HAD MY FELLOW LIBERTINE, KITANO TAKE THAT VERY BRANDING IRON TO HER PERFECT WHITE SKIN BEFORE I HAD MY WAY WITH HER!" He points at the branding iron in question as it started to glow red hot. "... AND CERTAINLY... NOT... YOU... DAUGHTER OF MARQUESS CHARLES FORTESCUE!" He points at me. "HA HA HA HA HA!" And he rubs it in by beating that girl with his cane.

"AAAAH!" She screams from the repeated blows from his cane.

After what seemed like an eternity of his abuse, he tosses her beaten and bruised body back into the cage. He puts on some thick leather gloves and pulls out the now white-hot branding iron. "And now for you, you traitorous shrew..." He glares at the maid shackled naked on the cold stone wall. "I will brand you like the pig you are."

"No... NOOO!" The maid shouts, struggling in vain against her shackles. "SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"You won't get any help here..." Calvin sneered at me as he slowly approaches that maid, intent on disfiguring her for life.

How can something like this be allowed...? I thought that I would be able to save people once I became a knight... Then why... For what reason am I doing this!? "STOOOOOOP!" I scream at the top of my lungs in pure anger and frustration at how helpless I was as Calvin aims that branding at the maid's face and was about to press its searing hot Kanji into her flesh when...

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" A flash of blue shot into the room and swatted the branding iron right out of Calvin's hand, sending it clattering on the stone floor.

"Wha... What are you doing in here!?" Calvin growled at his attacker, who was none other than...

… Flynn!? "ARREST CALVIN!" he orders.

"Yes, sir!" Bernard replied as he and the rest of the squad, along with Julia rushed into the room and quickly restrained duke Calvin and his lackeys.

"All others, immediately tend to the ill and injured." Flynn continued to bark out orders.

"What are you doing!? Let go of me!" Calvin strained against the two knights restraining him. "Who do you think I am!?"

"Obviously you're a no good asshole in a whole lot of trouble..." Julia points her finger at him. "Now shut it!" She heads over to that lever. "Now then, let's get you outta there, Sodia." And the cage lifts up finally releasing me.

"Sodia, can you stand?" Flynn offers me his hand. "I didn't think you'd do something so rash..."

"Flynn, Why are you here?" I asked as I took his hand, and got back in my feet.

"Julia here told me some of the recent rumors she was hearing about this place..." Sir Flynn answered. "And lady Estellise then remembered seeing a room of caged youths when she was here... serving his depraved desires."

"So we staked out the place just after sunset to listen in on anything strange." Bernard added. "We must've just missed you, or something."

Then Calvin interrupted. "You fools! You'll regret this!" He shouted. "I'll have you removed from the Imperial Knights! I'll have you exiled!"

"Whatever, save it for the judge." Bernard replied.

"Cumore! Where are you!?" Calvin continued to shout until... Julia went and jammed one of that maid's stockings in his mouth. "...MUFFLE...!? MUFFLE MUFFLE!... (WHA...!?HOW DARE YOU!)"

"Oh put a sock in it! We've heard just enough outta you!" Julia said, making sure that duke Calvin was good and gagged. You can hear the anger on her voice. "Right now I have half a mind to take that stupid branding iron and see how you like having that pressed up to your face, nipples and crotch! And after that..."

"Easy, Julia..." Flynn said, easing the angry maid back from duke Calvin. "I know it's tempting." He turns back to me. "When we heard the screams, we were able to get inside thanks to the help of one of the servants. They unlocked the doors and allowed us in. Told us where Calvin was and what he was doing to their fellow maid. They were very brave, considering." As he was saying that, two other maids had unshackled the maid that Calvin was torturing earlier and was helping her get dressed. "... But that is all we can do. Now we have to wait for the commandants decision."

I walked over to the maid I was talking to earlier. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to to get you in this kind of trouble."

"It's not the first time he's beaten me... This badly." she replied, her face all bruised. "Is it over...? Is it finally over?"

"It is... It is." Was all I could say...

* * *

_**(The Castle, a couple of days later)**_

I'm leaning on one of the balconies, looking out over Zaphias. Tomorrow evening, we set out on our pilgrimage. But that's not what's on my mind.

"Sodia..." Flynn walks up to me. "There you are."

"So, I heard that Calvin was acquitted of all accusations." I replied. "What the point of being a knight when we're constantly being forced to bend to the authority of others...sigh..." Let's just say I was felling kinda down in the dumps when I learned this.

Flynn stood next to me. "Sodia, do you think we're helpless under those restraints?" He asked. I gave him a somewhat surprised look. "I don't see it that way. Didn't I say that I was going to change this country?" He smiles at me. "Then for the moment, we should do what we can."... The justice this man pursues... Flynn offers me his hand. "So Sodia, please lend me your strength!"

...And the future that he strives for... I am willing to place my bet in his hands. "...All right!" And I take his hand. I will be his shield... His strong shield. Which my last name means.

* * *

_**(FIN)**_

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**And that my novelization of Holy Silver Knight, Flynn #2 by artist, Komakura Chiyori. With a few references from ' The Degenerate Doctor', 'Scattered Moon' and maybe '120 Days Of Sodom' thrown in by yours truly.**_

_**The original story can be read at any manga scanlation site. And It was already translated to English back in 2008.**_

_**The Manga was probably where Sodia's background with Cumore first appeared. As where duke Calvin appeared.**_

_**And that's it.**_


End file.
